Hoofdpersonen van bleach
thumb|142pxplaatje 1 ichigo kurosaki is de hoofdpersoon in de serie. hij is een jongen met veel zelfvertrouwen en lef, maar dat maakt hem niet onaardig. hij is erg trouw aan zijn vrienden familie en kennissen. als hij naar een nieuwe school gaat staat hij in het begin niet als een aardige nette jongen maar als je hem leert kennen is het al gauw een aardige jongen maar niet net hoor, en 1 van de dingen die je over hem moet weten is dat hem koud maakt wat mensen over hem denken. hij zal altijd doorzetten om te bereiken wat hij wil en dat maakt het hem zoon denderend goede shinigami. hij heeft dan ook veel kracht uiteindelijk en zal al zijn tegenstanders(vijanden) overtreffen. maar als hij vecht gaat het hem vaak om de veiligheid van andere. wat hij heeft maakt hem dan ook niet uit of hij gewond is als hij er maar weer bovenop komt. thumb|136pxplaatje 2 inoue orihime een meisje dat erg onzeker is, en erg lief plus dat ze een heel erg goede vriendin is.ze wordt uiteindelijk ook vrienden met ichigo, ze heeft erg bijzondere krachten. zoals dat ze mensen die dood of bijna dood zijn aan wonden. maakt niet uit hoe diep de wonden zijn ze heelt de wonden toch weer. dat doet ze dus ook als ichigo in de problemen is. dat de wonden erg diep zijn. maar dat is niet het enige ze kan ook een schild maken, en aanvallen. dat doet ze allemaal met een speciaal speltje die haar heeft uitgekozen. in dat speltje zitten kleine wezens. ze gebruikt dan ook regelmatig. maar wat het meest bijzonder aan haar is dat ze altijd hoop blijft houden. al zijn de tijden nog zo slecht. thumb|142px plaatje 3 yasutora sado een sterke jongen die ichigo heeft gered in een barre situatie. hij is stil en zegt dus niet veel. hij heeft een onverbroken belofte gemaakt met zijn opa en ichigo. ichigo en hij zijn dus ook vrienden. je kan hun vaak bij elkaar aantreffen. hij kan zich goed inhouden dus hij vecht ook niet zonder iemand dat komt door die belofte. hij heeft niet veel vrienden maar zit wel in het groepje vrienden van ichigo en heeft ook krachten maar dat zijn andere dan die van shinigami of die van inoue orihime hij heeft hollow krachten die hem alleen maar sterker maken. dit is eigenlijk een arm die ook krachten heeft en hij heeft ook een back up arm dus een schild zo kan je je dus altijd verdedigen en aanvallen en dat is handig. vind ik. thumb|142px plaatje 4 abarai renji een jongen die heeft moeten vechten om een goede death god te worden. hij heeft maar 1 doel en dat is om sterker te worden dan byukuya dat is de broer van rukia kuchiki die ook een hoofdpersoon is. hij heeft veel moeite gedaan om zover te komen en is daar ook best trots op hij is ook bevriend met ichigo en de rest. hij schept niet erg veel op en houd niet van moeilijk doen.hij is best lui maar een goede jongen. thumb|142px plaatje 5''' rukia kuchiki''' een meisje dat erg slim is en niet kan tekenen. ze is erg aardig geeft veel om haar vrienden. ze had een zus maar die is ongeveer bij haar geborte dood gegaan, en dus is de verloofde van haar zus op haar gaan passen. maar ze dacht heel lang dat het haar broer was. ze is 1 van de 1ste death gods die ichigo kent. zelfs de 1ste. ze is niet zwak maar ook niet sterk. ze helpt iedereen en is ook heel goed bevriend met iedereen. bovendien is dat ook logisch als je haar kent. ze is erg kalm. en heeft een rustig uiterlijk. bovendien is ze nog lief maar heeft ook nog gevoel voor humor en heeft af en toe wel een kort lontje. maar daar heeft iedereen vrede mee. dus dat is geen punt. ze heeft een haat aan kon dat is een levende knuffel. thumb|242px plaatje 6 ishida uryuu de 1 a laatste quincy een jongen die erg slim en bijdehand is. hij geeft veel om zijn vrienden maar niks om zijn vader omdat hij met nooit eens kon zijn. hij gelooft in vrede tussen death gods en quincy's maar zijn vader niet. hij is erg op zichzelf en traint ook vaak alleen. zijn wapen is een pijl en boog met speciale pijlen van levensenergy hij kan ook wel meer dingen maar gebruikt het niet vaak alleen voor speciale gelegenheden. hij is de neef van ichigo maar dat weten ze tijdelijk niet best lang. zijn vader is ook een quincy.